


Daylight

by PrideOrDieUSWNT0401



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideOrDieUSWNT0401/pseuds/PrideOrDieUSWNT0401
Summary: alpha/beta/omega dynamics) Anastasia is a 21 year old omega who struggles with severe anxiety due to her past. Her dream is the same as her nightmare; finding her mate(s). When Anastasia meets her mates will she finally feel safe or will her past haunt her?
Relationships: Alyssa Naeher/Becky Sauerbrunn, Alyssa Naeher/Original Female Character(s), Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Becky Sauerbrunn/Original Female Character(s), Lauren Cheney/Amy Rodriguez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Anastasia sighed as she pulled on her #4 Becky Sauerbruun USWNT jersey. She shouldn't be so anxious and upset as she was. She had great seats to see the USWNT for crying out loud!!

But as an omega that still hadn't found her mate/mates yet she wasn't excited about all of the pheromones, especially since her social anxiety was going to be through the roof with the crowd and seeing some of my heroes and celebrity crushes. She just wishes her Best Friend Jen would have been able to come with me as planned, but she had gotten a call about a family emergency last minute. Jen had given Anastasia, or Ana as Hen calls her, a pep talk and talked her into going by herself.

Ana took a deep breath and walked through the stadium, finding her section. She did her best to take deep breaths and try to ignore the overpowering pheromones. Luckily it was a little windy today which helped dispel some of the smells enough not to send her into a panic attack. She walked all the way down and was shocked to see that she was in the first row, right beside Team USAs bench. She looked at the ticket and the row again and again to make sure she wasn’t reading the ticket wrong. 

“Holy shit how did Jen pull this off?” She mumbled to myself, walking to where my seat was on the way end. Right to the edge of the tunnel that the players would walk out of.

She sure that she the seat that Jen was going to sit in between her and the rest of the row, easing her anxiety just a little bit. She pulled out my phone and texted Jen.

Ana: How the hell did you pull this off? You didn’t kill anyone did you?!

Jen: Lol no you dork! My friend’s Dad manages the stadium and he knew that you and I are big fans of the USWNT so he offered me these seats.

Ana: Omg that's amazing! I'm so sorry you can't come. 😭😭 How's everything going? I hope everything is okay.

Jen: Everything is okay right now. My brother was in a car accident. He's in surgery now but he's stable thankfully.

Ana: Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm so glad he's okay! Tell everyone I wish my best!

Jen: I will and have fun! Get lots of pics for me and maybe even meet your mate! 😜

And: Oh shush you dumb alpha or I'll get Amy on your ass if you tease me again.

Jen: Oh come on! Don't threaten me with my mate! Anyway I should get going. Have fun and you'll be okay I promise. Call me if you have problems with your anxiety okay?

Ana: I will. 

By the time she looked up from her phone the stadium was starting to fill up. Ana shuffled feeling her anxiety starting to amp up. She took a few deep breaths and was able to calm down just as the team started to pour out of the tunnel right past her. People pushed heragainst the side of the tunnel to get closer as the goalkeepers passed by and she started to panic slightly. "Hey be careful guys, we don't want anyone crushed." Ashlyn Harris called causing people to calm down a little.

Ana sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at Ashlyn who just winked at her and waved making me blush slightly. Soon the whole team was out on the field and most of the seats in the stadium were filled. 

She looked up as a group of obnoxious men who were of course all alphas. One of them wolf whistled at her with a stupid grin on his face making her roll her eyes.

Before she could worry too much about the dumb alphas causing problems the walkout video started and she cheered with the crowd as the 2 teams walked out. She felt a little weird as the first few USA players passed her, but brushed it off as excitement and anxiety.

The game seemed to fly by, Anastasia had been able to push back her anxiety and enjoy the game, cheering on the women she has looked up to forever.

However the alpha male who had wolf whistled her before the game has gotten closer and closer to her as he seemed to drink more and more of the overpriced beer that the stadium was selling. 

“Come on little omega I can show you a good time." the guy slurred again, moving even closer. His friends just laughed and cheered him on making Anastasia even more uncomfortable.

The final whistle of the game had blown a while ago and the team was doing a cool down. The guy took this as his cue to sit next to Ana in what would have been Jen’s seat throwing his sweaty arm around her. 

“Um no thanks.” she stammered out, her eyes scanning around desperately trying to find someone to help her as the group had her blocked into the row. But everyone was focused on the players who were now walking around signing autographs.

"Come on omega you know you want me." He slurred with a sick smirk on his face, he moved his arm down to try to grope her chest. Anastasia smacked his arm away out of instinct. 

The alpha’s eyes filled with rage. He smacked Y/N in the face and put his hands around her throat.

“How dare you you dumb omega bitch!” The alpha screamed.

“Stop please!” Anastasia sobs. The alpha just snarls and goes to tighten his hands. She claws at the hands around her neck and kicks out flailing her elbows to try to hit her attacker but his hold just gets tighter and Anastasia feels her muscles give in as they slowly go limp. She waits for the world to turn black as she starts to weaken, unable to fight back; her strength gone.

Anastasia waited for her world to turn black. However she felt the hands around her neck be ripped off and feels herself lifted up. She fights to open her eyes as her breath speeds up as her panic finally reaches her.

“Shhhh it’s okay, we got you.” Ana blinked her eyes and saw that Ashlyn Harris was holding her up and Ali Krieger putting her hand on her shoulder.

“Try to copy my breathing.” Ali Krieger said, her tone soft, as if talking to a wounded animal.

Ashlyn gritted her teeth as she held the omega between her and Ali, trying to stay calm and not go after the dumbass alpha she had ripped the poor girl away from. But it looked like Tobin, Hope and Pinoe had that covered as Hope growled at the cowering Alpha as the 3 held him down, waiting for security to arrive. 

“Hey do you..” She started to ask Ali, wondering if they should look at the omega’s phone to see if they could find a mate or at least some sort of emergency contact.

However Ashlyn was cut off by a ferocious growl coming closer to them. Ashlyn and Ali turned to see Becky of all people marching toward them her growl becoming louder.

“Whaaaa?” Ali started to ask before Becky gently scooped the panicking omega up in her arms. The omega looked up, scared it was her attacker again but froze when she looked into the alpha’s blue eyes. Anastasia felt the mate bond click into place, her breathing starting to settle slightly.

“Just copy my breathing little one, we won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

We? Ana was trying to calm down enough to ask her newfound mate what she meant when a tall alpha quickly walked up to the pair making Ana freeze in terror.

Becky’s growl trailed off at the sight of her alpha mate walking toward them. “What’s wrong Becks?” Alyssa quietly asked her mate. Her mate was normally calm so she knew it must be something big.

“I found her. Well Ash and Ali found her after some asshole hurt her” Becky uncharacteristically babbled, absentmindedly soothingly running her fingers through Y/N’s hair, making the omega settle even more.

“You found who?” Alyssa asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.

“Our omega.” Becky smiled. Alyssa looked at the young omega cowering in Becky’s arms. There was no way, they had looked for so long...

The keeper’s thoughts were cut off when her older alpha mate softy said “Look up baby girl, she won’t hurt you.”

Becky gently tipped Anastasia’s chin up. Anastasia’s anxious eyes met those of the deceivingly gentle keeper’s and froze as she felt the mating bond again.

She had finally found her mates?! Anastasia’s mind whirred even as Becky carried her and Alyssa’s omega mate to the tunnel toward the locker room.

Alyssa released a warning growl at any of her teammates that tried to get close to her girls until the triad disappeared into the locker room.

The team stood, frozen, trying to understand what the hell just happened.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Tobin muttered, only to be smacked by the hands of her fellow new kids, the mated pair giving their friend disapproving glares.

“Well this will be interesting, that’s for sure. Christie muttered since she was done helping Hope and the other veterans deal with security.

The rest of the team nodded, hesitatingly heading toward the locker room, not wanting to be attacked by their alpha teammates for interrupting their meeting with their mate.

Hi everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this! I tried to combine my loves of soulmate/mate stories and the USWNT. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm considering continuing this, I'd love your thoughts. Also any feedback and requests for plots and/or mated pairs will be welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia felt like she was frozen as she was carried toward what must be the USWNT locker room by her two favorite players who just happened to be her mates?!

Anastasia snapped out of her thoughts when she was gently sat down on the bench. She looked up to see two sets of beautiful eyes on her, filled with adoration.

Becky had gently set her omega down on the bench, Alyssa and herself sitting on either side of their newfound mate.

Alyssa gently ran her hands soothingly on their mate’s back, hoping it would help to calm the anxious omega, whose breathing was still a little fast.

“You’re safe, we got you.” Alyssa said softly. Becky started to purr softly releasing soothing pheromones as she rubbed their omega’s back. Ana’s breathing finally settled down as she blinked her eyes, suddenly so exhausted that she couldn’t keep them open.

“Sleep little one, we’ll protect you.” Alyssa said scooping the omega into her lap and kissing her forehead.

The pair were startled out of their adoration of their sleeping mate when the door to the locker room opened and loud voices started to pour in. Becky got up and growled, careful not to scare her newfound mate awake as Alyssa glared down their teammates who now looked apologetic.

“Sorry Naeherbruun. We didn’t mean to startle anyone” Pinoe Said.

Alyssa rolled her eyes at the incredibly stupid ship name that Pinoe had created. 

“It’s fine.” Becky said.

The team stared at Becky and Alyssa and their sleeping mate. Becky and Alyssa were waiting for the barrage of questions from their crazy friends.

Surprisingly it was Julie who broke the silence. “Is she…” Julie trailed off,not wanting to finish her question if she was wrong. The omega defender knew first hand that through rooming with her at away games that her alpha club teammate and Becky were starting to lose hope that they’d ever find their omega.

“She is our omega mate.” Becky confirmed with a smile, slowly slipping out of enraged protective alpha mode as she glanced at her newfound mate who was peacefully cuddling into Alyssa’s arms where she’d always be safe.

Ali squealed at the adorable sight, causing Alyssa to look up from her omega to glare at the defender. She gently shushed the omega who started to stir, but Alyssa’s purr caused her to settle back to sleep, curling even closer to Alyssa.

“Sorry.” Ali said semi-quietly as she launched herself at her fellow defender. “I’m just so excited for you both!” Becky rolled her eyes at her fellow defender but couldn’t fight off a smile, hugging her friend back.

The two were often roomed together during national team camps the night before games. (Mates were Always roomed together except for the day before games because the coaches learned the hard way that most of the mates players didn’t obey their ‘no sex before game day’ rule if they were roomed together.)

Ali had comforted Becky so many times when the alpha defender could feel hurt or sadness through their mate bond that wasn’t from Alyssa. Becky just wanting so badly to find their omega and protect them.

“Thanks Ali. Becky said quietly, Alyssa smiling and nodding.

Abby (Wambach) broke the silence by asking the question the rest of the team was too afraid to ask. “So what exactly happened? All I saw was Broon growling and scaring the shit out of everyone and Ashlyn holding a panicking omega.”

Everyone looked to Ashlyn including Alyssa, really wanting to know what happened to cause their omega to panic so much.

“Well I was walking toward that side to sign for some fans. I had seen her before the game and it seemed like she was having major social anxiety so I tried to get people to back off. So after the game I went to go check to make sure that she was okay.” Ashlyn paused, rage filling her eyes again as she thought about the terrified look in the omega’s face when that sleazy alpha had put his hands on her.

“A sleazy alpha put his hands on her and when she smacked his hands away he slapped her and then put his hands around her neck. I pushed him off of her and took her onto the field while Pinoe, Hope and Tobin held him down while we waited for security to come with police officers. Ali and I tried to calm her the best we can, Broon must have caught a glimpse of her and went all protective alpha on everyone.” Ashlyn explained.

Alyssa, Becky, Abby, Tobin and a few other veteran players started to lowly growl at the thought of the alpha hurting the newest member of their family.

Ana started to stir again, whimpering slightly as she started to come to. The alphas abruptly stopped growling and the omegas put themselves between the young omega and the alphas, the look in Christie’s eyes daring anyone to come closer or growl again as she purred soothingly, moving carefully toward the omega, careful to not set Becky or Alyssa off. 

Christie gently stroked the omega’s arm. Ana’s eyes started to flutter and she blinked her eyes open. Ana startled a little at the sight of all of her favorite soccer players looking back at her.

However she felt soft hands rubbing each of her arms. She looked and saw her newfound mates. She expected to be afraid being surrounded by a lot of strong alphas but I felt so safe with my mates and the rest of the alphas on the team, standing behind a wall of omegas all smiled and released soothing pheromones. 

“So it wasn’t a dream? I really found you?” Ana asked, making Alyssa and Becky grin, kissing her cheeks, causing their omega to blush.

The veterans cooed over Ana making her blush more.

Maybe not all alphas weren’t so bad after all? She thought as her mates cuddled her closer.


End file.
